Broken Into Pieces
by KittKaz
Summary: It was a new start of Mianite since 100 years ago. Everything is the usual; pranking, and journeys. A new arrival changes up a few things. Strange things begin to happen that open up the reasons behind everyone, and what they were destined. Mysteries are uncovered, tears are shed from seeing the bare truth, but joy never ceases to erupt. Full summary inside. Contains YTers and OCs!


**Broken Into Pieces**

******_Full Summary:_**

**_It's been the usual in the Realm of Mianite. Occasional pranks, salt to be drizzled, and normal strolls and journeys. However, most of it change as someone new arrives. Her arrival is the worst for her. Her decision and fate is being written by others, and has no control of writing her own life. As that all dials down, suspicion and unreal events pop up here and there, and mysteries are held. Secrets are held even from their closest, tears are shed from the bare truth, but cheeriness and joy never cease to exist as they pull through. But slowly, unfortunately surely, everything is slowly breaking into pieces. All but one small thing can rewrite the world._**

**As long as it's held in proper hands.**

**Because _every one has their own needs and loses of what they most desire._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Prologue~<em>**

The Realm of Mianite... Where several secrets are hidden, where hatred and love dwell, and where chaos and peace battle, yet something is still missing.

_ When life was created, the chosen ones were brought into the land, and their fates were sealed. Jericho or Tucker, the one who would stop evil from seeping throughout the land. Syndicate or Tom, the one who would carry on the mischievous acts of __Dianite__. Last, but not least, __Sparklez__ or Jordan, the one who would make sure there wasn't any unbalance to the world, but fairness. The prophecy states the three would work together to take down the true evil in the world; The Shadow. However, they lost a friend that suffered from insecurity, not knowing who to trust anymore. He transferred to the side of the Shadows, feeling that he would show his old friends who he really is. Corruption flooded through the dimensions, even crumbling the Nether. Thus, a new world was created, and a new life began. _

Legend says when nothing was created but The Void, the Sun, and the Moon, the three gods stumbled upon an idea. Mianite, the god of peace created the land of the Aether, the Overworld, and the Nether. He was the eldest of brother Dianite, and sister Ianite.

_ Mianite claimed the Aether as his home, and Dianite claimed the Nether as his own domain, leaving Ianite with the beautiful Overworld. Although, she declared that she wanted the Overworld to be a community or public place, similar to a hub._

_ After Mianite learned that he was skilled in doing good; creating items and entities to help and protect the people of the world, Ianite discovered she was the most skilled at balance and fairness. Whenever her brothers created an item, she decided whether it was valuable or worthless, rare or common._

_ While the two found out their new abilities, Dianite had found out much more about him such as his past, and more about his power. He was the son of The Shadows (Void), and he was to be the creator of hostile mobs. The Shadows was the Ultimate Evil, Swallower of the Worlds, Bringer of Death, and The Torturer of All. Dianite was to be his heir, but escaped his father's evil._

_ Dianite strived to create inhabitants for his domain. Although, he tried his best to be useful, he found it was the most fun to wreak havoc on the world. The Nether soon became populated with all sorts of beasts; ghasts, zombies, creepers, skeletons, blazes, spiders, zombie pigmen, and more. The fiery landscape was a friend to no man._

_ Of course, the peace couldn't last forever. Both Mianite and Dianite were powerful, competitive, gods and they fought frequently when they were young over who would be in charge, but soon escalated to real fights as they grew older. At first, Ianite tried to keep the peace, but quelling a war amongst gods was beyond her strength. She still tried, however, and became deathly ill with exhaustion. She used what was left of her strength to create The End, hoping to retreat and recover there. It would be a long time before anyone noticed she was missing. Meanwhile, the war still raged on in the Overworld. Finally, Mianite emerged the victor. Dianite was still hungry, but for vengeance, and plotted the downfall of Mianite._

_ Alas, one day, Dianite broke open the barrier that divided the Nether and the Overworld and unleashed his monsters onto the once peaceful land. He created the Wither to protect his land of fire. Attempting to fix the damage that was dealt, Mianite was unhappy with his idiotic brother. _

_ The Realm opened up, allowing Mianite to bring upon Minecraftians to the Overworld. Tom, Tucker, Sonja, Jordan, and the others were welcomed, and were to choose their god to follow. However, Mianite has realized the disappearance of his sister. As he could not leave the Aether to watch over the Overworld, he left the Mianitees to watch over and protect his land as he tried to find his lost sister. Although, the Minecraftians didn't know about his journey, only that he needed them to protect the Overworld. One day, however, Dianite emerged from the Nether. He was no longer a god that craved for revenge, but a powerful force bent on evil. Tom and Nadeshot began to follow the revealed god, and became devils themselves. Bases were built, and rules were made and all, but Jordan had never chosen a side yet. He senses that there was more than two gods in this world. He then swore his allegiance to Ianite, the god of balance. _

**_The pages after this one seems to be written in a different language that has not be spoken for over 10,000 years._**

**Gein voth suleyk wah qahnaar Faal Vokun lov. Kiin wah vo pah vokul nuvah, kiin wah vogahvon pah dumedak. Gein los ziik ol Faal Vokunro rinid, to rok los nid wah kos tiin do... Tul gein goes berserk, tarvokus fah suleyk... Gein watches yolos nahkip nau ok kah. Gein lost suleyk tol kent kos controlled, ahrk gein dein soven neben gahfus. Pah kent saan voth fos enook smaal... ahrk ahney kent saluk ahst haal do vorey fah nid vis lahney fod vorey neilaas…**

I slammed the cover of the book closed; not wanting to read further, and leaned on my hand. Sighing, I picked it up, inspecting the symbols carved into the rough, hard cover. I couldn't read the unknown language… not even the one after the Legend. Mianite leader Sub or the Wizards couldn't even decrypt it. I stood up from my desk and walked over to what was a stone wall. Finding the three by three button pad displayed on the wall, I entered my code, then pressed a different button to submit. The entered code that I only knew, created an opening, allowing me to walk in. It was my vault that held all my valuables. Since it was underground, it was littered in cobwebs, and dust particles swam around in the air. The stone walls were illuminated by the dancing flames from the torches, casting shadows across the rather small room. Chests were stacked by each other, each holding different things that were sorted by different categories. However, at the very back of the room, there was a chest that was fairly hidden from the entrance. If it wasn't looked for particularly, it was pretty concealed.

I opened it with my free hand, finding several of treasured things piled in there. I carefully removed everything that was already inside it. After placing the book neatly on the very bottom, I replaced the items, concealing the book. I looked around before closing the chest, being on alert of any movement or trace of anyone following me. Tired, I shuffled out of my vault and closed it, hoping the pistons wouldn't cause a ruckus. It was the middle of the night, but I couldn't sleep. I opened the door that lead from my house to the outside, feeling the cold wind brush against my face, messing up my amber hair. I pulled up the hoodie of my black and red checkered jacket and zipped up zipper, cloaking me from the wind. I glanced ahead of me, and I had the view of overlooking the main land from the top of a mountain.

I ran down the steps that led to the land below. There were some trees here and there, but most of it were plains. The mountain beside mines was Tyler's. His base was made out of birch wooden planks with a touch quartz blocks. I went for the standard ol' stonebrick base. It provided all the rooms I needed, and it was pretty well built. I glanced at the Mianite follower's house. It was illuminated with torches, adding a tint of happiness and joy to his place. I continued down the steps, reaching the bottom of the mountain.

Coming in contact of the dark forests, I pulled out my strong bow, and notched an arrow in it. I scanned my surroundings, finding a zombie and a skeleton to my left. After taking them down with only a few shots, I made my way faster towards the direction where Jerome and Preston's house were.

Their houses were near the plains, and literally side by side each other. Preston, being the jag and a so called 'cactus' he is, his base towers up sky high, and he still declares he would be expanding it even _further_. I'd pay to sit back and watch that baby lean as a creeper knocks out the bottom of the structure, and the terror in the guy's eyes. Unfortunately, I had pointed that out to him as he built a fourth story to his building, and he plans on gathering obsidian to avoid all mishaps.

I scoffed, spotting the house in my line of vision. After pushing through the branches and leaves, I stopped by the bacca's place first. I already knew they were awake.

I could hear the peaceful water flowing from the large fountain he had made in front of his house for outside decor. The fountain had elements of stone brick with an aspect of glowstone. My eyes found blocks of wood stacking up on each other. I gazed upwards at the tall, artificial tree. Even after laying my eyes on his literal tree house several times, I couldn't help but stare in awe. This build was the obvious work by The Wizards. I scoffed, and saw the white puff of my breath. No matter how many times Jerome had told me he paid The Wizard their small build fee of 25 diamonds, something kept nagging me, not believing a droplet of a word he stated about finding that much diamond within the two days when we arrived in The Realm. I shrugged, even though at the back of mind insisted the feeling of jealousy towards his "accomplishment" as he would say.

I trudged through the gravel that was decorated with different types of flowers that lead to the entrance of his tree house. He was a bacca, and I'm sure he wanted to feel just right at home.

Sighing, I knocked on the oak door. Shivering from the freezing weather, I attempted at pulling the zipper higher on my jacket; but unfortunately, since it was at its highest peak and obviously couldn't go any further, it snapped off. I groaned, and placed my hand to my forehead. My attention snapped back to my surroundings as I could already feel the snow starting, drizzling softly against my exposed skin. I leaned against the solid bark of dark oak wood, still waiting for a response. My head perked up, alarmed as I hear the shuffling of feet. I glanced at my left and spotted a familiar figure who was trying to get through the fresh, and new layers of snow. My eyes adjusted, and I grinned, seeing the lava-man hybrid. He stumbled out of the snow and under the branches where he and I was shielded from the flakes of snow. Chuckling, I punched him lightly on his right shoulder.

He crossed his arms, not being affected by the impact after sheathing his enchanted diamonds sword. He cleared his throat multiple times to fix his voice that was harmed from the freezing air. His posture relaxed from the stiffening cold, and questioned "So… Why did you bring me here?"

I gave an evil smirk before stating, "We- Preston, Jerome, and I- Mitch- are going to head out to the Dianite temple, and pray to our powerful god something I'll tell you and Jerome in a while. Afterwards, we'll be planning a few pranks against the Mianite followers."

My head spun around to my right, hearing a creak from the door opening up. There stood the third follower of Dianite, Jerome Aceti. I crossed my arms, raised an eyebrow, and asked slyly "D'ya hear the plan?"

With a nervous face, he scratched the back of his head. The furry hybrid nodded slowly. "Yeah, pranking and praying to Dianite? Heard it all. Is it just us three?"

I nodded back confidently and flashed a reassuring grin. I could see him relax a little, and chuckled lightly. "Right, only us three. Mr. Jason Probst is busy with his own stuff and didn't want to join in. Ayaka didn't dare participate and risk getting in trouble. Hmph, I don't understand why she's still even _in_ Team Dianite. She hasn't done anything that committed to the team at all." I pointed out, running my hand through my hair, throwing off my hoodie. Jerome casually shrugged, and we headed inside his house with Preston and I covered in snow. I glanced back, seeing the girl's base barely from such a wide distance. I shook my head, and shut the door behind me.

**_That wraps up the prologue! More is to come very soon. I can at least tell you... that a lot, a lot, a lot, A LOT of planning went into this story, it's surreal. I've sorted the teams, listed characteristics and their personality and everything! (Maybe because I've procrastinated and have  
>given up on all the other stories I've written ¯\_<em>****(****ツ****)__/¯ )  
><em>**  
><strong><em>At least it's Thanks Giving Break! No school for a week! <em>****（****o****´ω****o****）**

**I'm off for today, ladies and gents! While I'm gone, don't lose sanity and chase the clouds!  
>*Throws smoke bomb and runs crazily towards the sky, jumping and flailing arms to catch the puffs of white*<br>~Kitt**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Some characters' personalities might be changed a bit, such as the ones who can be very immature might be dialed down a bit for the sake of the story line (Wouldn't want one of them making dirty references while let's say Mianite is stating serious business xD). However, I will do my best to make sure they aren't completely out of character (OOC). I clearly despise Mitch (pls no hate my opinion :c) and made him a bit jealous in this prologue because he didn't have the best things out of everyone. But, I promise he will still have that youthful side of him where he isn't holding grudges on everyone xD (Longest P.S. note ever amirite? 010 wouldn't bang (If you get the reference xD))**


End file.
